Scout Pistol
The Scout Pistol is a Star Card featured in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront, it is classified as an Asset Card. Description A light side-arm effective at taking out opponents at close range. It quickly loses its capabilities at longer distances. The Scout Pistol is a short to medium range weapon that, when fired, will shoot out a two-shot burst, with each shot dealing 70 damage, for a total of 140 damage in total. This blaster was first seen in the hands of Scout Troopers on Endor in Return of The Jedi, who used it as a sidearm. It was also later used to shoot down an enemy airspeeder and, owing to its weakness at range, even when shooting at a critical spot (the engine) it took three shots to destroy the vehicle. When the original Scout Pistol prop was created for Return of The Jedi, it was one of the few weapons to be cast out of an original mold, most other blasters were assembled using parts from various firearms. Overview Being that this Star Card is one of the first Cards that players will unlock in the game, it will very likely appear in many kinds of load-outs used by beginners, however, it is not unknown for it to appear in the hands of a more experienced player, for example, serving as a sidearm to the Cycler Rifle. The Scout Pistol has a very restricted effective range and as such, the player should attempt to limit their engagements to short range only as the Scout Pistol's damage will rapidly drop off at longer ranges. The Scout Pistol has a very fast cooldown of just 9 seconds (6 seconds when upgraded) meaning it can be used very frequently, to the point where it can even be used as a sidearm of sorts when carrying a Blaster ill-suited to close-range combat, such like the T-21 or T-21B or even the DLT-19X. If you run into an enemy at close range, landing both shots in the burst will be enough to dispatch your target in an instant. If you are sniping from a vantage point and you suspect there to be an enemy nearby, you can pull out the Scout Pistol to search the area. If you find your opponent, once again, landing two shots on target will result in a kill. The Scout Pistol can also make for a good fall-back weapon; when using a rapid-fire blaster like the DLT-19 or RT-97C or charge-up blaster like the TL-50 or K-16 (which are rather prone to overheating due to the way they function) but do not have Cooling Cell equipped or available and your weapon overheats right before you are able to kill your opponent, you can pull out the Scout Pistol to finish off the enemy in question. This saves you from the hassle of attempting to execute a cooling flush while in combat (or if your cooling flush attempt already failed earlier and your weapon was not available because of that). Category:Star Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Asset Cards in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)